Even Villilans Get Happy Endings
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal
Summary: After Zelena has been defeated, Regina sets out on her path to find 'happily ever after', though it involves a certain Outlaw. Regina/Henry moments, implied OutlawQueen smut. One ; 3x21/3x22.


**After the finale, I think we're all in DESPERTATE need of some OutlawQueen happiness...luckily, I'm here to provide you with that. So enjoy the happiness, and read all of the happy OutlawQueen fanfics you can-cause it's gonna be a LOOONNNGGGG summer! **

**Xx**

* * *

She never thought it could be possible to love again, to feel the way she felt now. Safe, secure and dare she say it, happy. This shouldn't be possible she rationalized in her head; maybe it was because she was now able to wield good magic. Yes, that had to be it; her heart was now...not so black. Truthfully, it shined a bright red color the moment it was placed into her hands again by Robin Hood. Ah yes, the thief; he was quite handsome, and a very good kisser. She could envision herself kissing those soft and yet oh so beautiful lips every single day for the rest of her life. In fact, as she dressed that morning, it was exactly what she saw, her life with Robin Hood. She wanted it, so badly; it was something more of a need, to be with him, near him at all times. Oh God, Snow was right, she was absolutely smitten by him! Even Henry noticed it that morning as she stood in her mirror, putting on her earrings-and humming.

"Mom?" the 13 year old asked

"Yes Henry?" Regina said, turning around to face her son, a bright smile on her face

"Are you...feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"I dunno you just seem..."

"Seem what Henry?"

"Different" He said slowly as his mother chuckled, shaking her head slightly

"Well it has been a year since you last saw me, maybe that's what it is?"

"No, that's not it you're..."

"I'm what Henry; it's alright, you can say it"

"You're happy, like you're in love" He blurted out, regretful that he did by the shocked expression his mother wore

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No it's, fine Henry, I swear it is. You think I'm happy?" She questioned, an eyebrow raised

"Well, it's pretty obvious something's gotten into you...or should I say a certain outlaw" Henry teased, making his mother grin

"I'm not in love with Robin if that's what you're thinking" she said

"But you like him though?" Henry questioned

"Yes" she said with a nod "I do like him, very, very much"

"I'm glad; you guys make a nice couple" Henry said with a smile

"A couple?" Regina questioned

"Well, yeah; isn't he your boy-"

"No, no, no Henry; he's not my boyfriend...I don't do boyfriends. I haven't had a boyfriend in a very long time" Regina said

"You mean since Daniel?"Henry asked softly

"Yes; I haven't had a boyfriend since Daniel" Regina said softly, a fond smile on her face as she thought about her first true love

"Do you miss him?"

"I do; but he told me something before he..."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me to love again"

"You think you're gonna do that with Robin. It'd be cool to have a, you know..."

"You mean it'd be cool to say that Robin Hood is your mom's boyfriend" Regina said with a chuckle as Henry grinned at her

"You think he can teach me-"

"Not a chance mister; besides, I think Snow would be offended by Robin teaching you"

"C'mon; I mean grandma's good, but he's Robin Hood mom" Henry said, making his way towards Regina, wrapping his arms around her waist, causing the queen to laugh.

"Oh no...Henry no; you can't use that face on me! You haven't used it since you were 6!" Regina protested in between laughs as she tried to get away from her son, who was now holding on to her even tighter

"Actually, I was 8; and please mom...please, please, please, please, pleeaaseee?" He begged as Regina continued to laugh

"Fine! I'll talk to Robin; but if you try and join his band of Merry Men-"

"I won't, promise! Thanks mom, you're the best! I gotta go, I'm meeting Emma. I'll see you at the coronation?" Henry said, finally pulling away from her

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Regina said with a smile

"Okay, see ya! Tell Robin I said hi, I love you!" Henry called out as he made a dash for the door, backtracking to come back and give Regina a hug and a kiss.

"I love you too Henry" she said softly, a smile on her face as she continued getting ready for her 'date' with Robin.

xx

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as they made their through the cemetery

"Yes, I'm fine just...thinking about some things" she said with a smile

"Such as?" Robin prompted as Regina laughed

"Well...and don't take this the wrong way but, my son, Henry...he said you were my boyfriend" Regina said, carefully studying Robin's face for a reaction. The most she got were raised eyebrows.

"You're boyfriend?"

"Yes; it's silly right?" she said with a laugh, shaking her head

"Actually...it's not quite that silly" Robin said, coming to a stop

"Wait...you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Is that a problem, that I want to be your...boyfriend?"

"No! No, it isn't a problem I just..."

"What?"

"...It's been a long time since I had one of those" Regina said quietly, glancing down at the ground

"Well, I'd be honored to be The Queen's boyfriend" Robin said, a glint in his eyes as she playfully nudged him as they stepped into her office.

"Is this how a mayor's office looks?" Robin said, taking in the elegantly decorated Black and White room

"Well when you're the former Evil Queen...yes" Regina said, moving to light the fire place, giving Robin a rather nice view of her ass. Almost as if she could sense him staring at her, she turned around.

"Were you, staring at my ass?" she questioned

"Well, as your boyfriend, I think I have that privilege to do so" Robin said as the Queen rolled her eyes

"Let's just, enjoy the food shall we?" she said with a shake of her head.

xx

Their glasses clinked together softly as they each took a sip, softly staring into one another's eyes over their wine glasses.

"So, how does it feel?" Robin asked, placing his glass onto the ground next to him

"Stronger than ever" Regina said with a smile; there was something about her words that stirred something in Robin's heart, causing him to lean forward and kiss her, taking her by surprise a bit. However, she quickly relaxed, placing a hand on his cheek as she kissed him back. There was something different about kissing Robin now that she had her heart in her chest. The feelings she felt were a bit overwhelming to her, causing her to pull back. Noticing the look on her face, Robin instantly became concerned.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing the glistening tears in her eyes

"I just never thought I'd have this" she said, lightly tracing his dimple with her thumb as she let out a soft laugh, her beautiful smile shining through

"After I lost my wife, I felt like that for a long time; her death was my fault" Robin said softly

"I'm sorry" Regina said, somehow able to feel his pain.

"I would've walked through hell, to be with my Marian again. But, when I finally admitted to myself that she was gone, and that she was never coming back, I had to let that guilt go" he said

"My first love Daniel was killed because of me, because he loved me" Regina admitted

"And that's why you never wanted to open yourself up again?"

"Tinkerbell told me it was possible, that I could love again. She lead me to this tavern, to a man she said I was destined to be with. I never saw his face but..." she said, taking Robin's hand in hers, revealing his tattoo. "I did see his tattoo" she said softly

"It was me?" Robin asked

"Yes;I was just too scared to approach you" she said as Robin grinned

"Well maybe things work out when they're supposed to; maybe it's all about timing" Robin said, leaning forward to kiss her, their lunch long forgotten as they gave in to the heavy emotions they were feeling.

* * *

"You are quite beautiful" Robin said softly as he held Regina close, his hands trailing down her bare back.

"You make me feel beautiful" she sighed, resting her head against his chest, her fingers playing with the Lion tattoo.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Is that why you ran from me, that day in Zelena's farmhouse, because you saw the tattoo?" Robin asked as Regina looked up at him softly

"Yes" she nodded

"Why did you run again?"

"I was still scared; I knew what it meant but, I didn't...I don't, trust myself to be...happy" she said quietly as Robin gently rubbed her arm

"Regina, as I told you in the Enchanted Forest, everyone deserves a second chance" he said softly, his thumb rubbing along the side of Regina's cheek as she looked down

"What is it?" he asked, reaching down to tilt her chin up to look at him

"Henry said, something else this morning as well" she said quietly

"What else did he say?"

"Aside from begging me to get you to teach him how to shoot a bow and arrow" she said as Robin laughed

"Now why would-"

"Please; you're Robin Hood, and apparently a man who steals from the rich and gives to the poor and shoots a bow and arrow is a good thing...the bright side to that is that he's also very attractive and, an amazing lover" Regina said, a certain look in her eyes as Robin pulled her in for another kiss.

"Well lucky for you, this thief happens to be..."

"You just happen to be what? Robin, what is it?" Regina asked, concern in her voice

"No; it's too early" he said

"Too early for what?"

"...To say I love you" Robin said as Regina's eyes widened

"I'm sorry Regina, it's just that your comment and-" he began, only to be stopped by Regina's lips on his again as she moved to straddle his lap as his hands wrapped around her back as she kissed him hard, fiercely, passionately. Once again all previous thoughts were abandoned as they made love once again.

xx

"Wow" Robin panted as he lay next to Regina

"Wow indeed" she said, still a bit out of breath

"That was quite..."

"Best sex I've ever had" she said with a laugh, causing Robin to laugh as well as she rested her head against his chest

"Really? It was the best sex you ever had?"

"Sex with the person you love is always better" she said softly as this time, it was Robin's turn for his eyes to widen in surprise.

"You, you love me?"

"Henry said I looked, happy, like I was in love...and I am. I know this all so sudden but-"

"I love you too Regina" Robin said, pressing his lips against hers once more. Just as they were about to show one another how much they loved each other, for the third time, they were interrupted by the shrill ringing of Regina's cellphone.

"Dammit" she muttered, reaching over Robin to get it

"What is it?"

"I told Henry that I'd go to the baby's coronation at Granny's" she said, looking around for her bra.

"I have to get going myself; I'm pretty sure Roland is driving Friar Tuck crazy" Robin said, reaching for his pants

"I'd love to meet him, your son" Regina said softly as she fastened her bra, standing up to slide on her panties

"And I look forward to meeting Henry; I do believe the boy needs to be properly taught how to-"

"If he even thinks of joining the Merry Men-"

"Hey, Merry Men come in all sizes" Robin argued as Regina laughed

"Just what I need, another outlaw on my hands" she said with a shake of her head

"What, can't handle more than one at a time?" Robin teased

"No, I could handle it, I handled you today, didn't I?" she said with a smirk

"Now that you mention it, you did tell me to wait until you got your heart back" Robin said with a grin

"And wasn't it worth the wait?"

"Most definitely" Robin said, planting a kiss on her lips

"Glad you enjoyed it" she whispered in his ear

"I plan on doing that more often"

"We can do that everyday for the rest of our lives; because you have my heart Robin Hood...just, don't break it; because I don't think I could survive another heart break" Regina said softly, her eyes filling with tears of mixed emotions

"I wouldn't dream of it your majesty" Robin said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

xxx

* * *

**I have a series of one shots already posted called "The New Definition of Love: One shots" I could be persuaded to write up one shots of the things I left out if you guys leave me some reviews.**


End file.
